Yes, You
by Scarlet Letters
Summary: Jirou has been waiting six years for Atobe to return, but when he finally does Jirou won't talk to him. But what is Atobe trying to tell him? Adorable Pair


AN: Mostly Adorable, but towards the end Dirty and implied future Silver.

Disclaimer: I would if I could, but I don't so I won't.

* * *

It had been six years since Jirou had seen Keigo. Since they had been children, yes he had been keeping track.

Six years since Keigo had promised he would be back. Anyone else would have given up hope by now, but Kei-chan had never lied to Jirou, and he wouldn't start now.

With a sigh Jirou put his head down on his desk, giving up the fight to keep his eyes open. Two weeks into his first year of junior high and he still didn't understand why he couldn't sleep during class. He heard everything the teacher said, and could even recite it back, if the teacher had ever asked. _Usually he just threw something hard,_ Jirou thought, snuggling his face deeper into the crook of his arm.

"Quiet down class," his teacher droned, _Why does he have such a boring voice? _Jirou thought while the teacher continued, "We have a transfer student from England joining the class today. Please treat him with all the respect deserved, as would befit Hyotei standards." The news of a new student attracted the attention of every student in the class, except Jirou, who snuggled deeper into his arm.

The door opened and a tall boy stepped through. The class took in his traditional Japanese features, not what they had expected from a transfer student from England.

"Class, this is Atobe Keigo," there were audible gasps when the teacher said this, everyone recognizing the name of the heir to the Atobe Corporation. Jirou had a more violent reaction than most of the students. He jerked up so quickly the force of the sudden movement sent him out of his seat and onto the floor. He looked up to see Atobe looking at him with amusement shining in his eyes. Jirou blushed and looked down while the teacher sighed.

"As I was saying," the teacher continued as Jirou moved back into his seat, his face still bright red, "This is Atobe Keigo, for the past six years he has lived in England. Atobe-san, is there anything else you wish to inform the class of?" Atobe stepped forward, his posture straight.

"As many of you appear to have guessed, Ore-sama is the heir to the Atobe Corporation. Ore-sama participates in tennis. That is all." The teacher nodded and then quickly scanned the class.

"Atobe-san, you may take the seat next to Akutagawa-kun," Jirou, who was still staring, blushed and raised his hand.

Atobe nodded, "That is acceptable," he replied, gracefully making his way to the empty seat next to Jirou. As the teacher began the lesson and the students faced forward once more, Atobe turned to Jirou, "Ore-sama expected you to be surprised by Ore-sama's prescence in your class, but falling out of your chair was perhaps extreme."

"Of course I was surprised to see you in my class," Jirou pouted, "You didn't even tell me you were coming back."

Atobe frowned, "Ore-sama most certainly did. Ore-sama mailed a letter informing you of the decision for Ore-sama to continue Ore-sama's education at Hyotei."

"Well I never got the letter," Jirou replied with a frown.

"It is not Ore-sama's fault the mail system between countries and continents is unreliable."

"A phone call would have been nice," Jirou said.

"Jirou-" Atobe began, but Jirou put his head in his arms and closed his eyes. Atobe sighed, "Jirou, you may fool others, but Ore-sama knows you cannot fall asleep by your own will."

"What could you know?" Jirou snapped, turning his head in his arms to face Atobe, "You haven't been here for six years, _six years_," Jirou continued in a ferocious whisper.

"Jirou-"

"I don't want to talk about this right now," Jirou said, once again turning his head away from Atobe.

Atobe sighed, "Later," he promised, all he got in reply was an exaggerated snore.

* * *

It continued this way for two more weeks. Every time Atobe had a chance to talk to Jirou, his friend would scurry away as quickly as possible. Even in class Jirou insisted on pretending to be asleep. It didn't matter to him if the teacher threatened him, there wasn't anything he could do that the teacher hadn't already done.

No matter what Atobe did in an attempt to gain Jirou's attention he always failed and the small blond disappeared. Atobe was quickly losing his patience.

"Why don't you just give up?" Oshitari asked one day during tennis practice.

"What Ore-sama has to say is of the utmost importance, and Jirou will listen," was all Atobe would say. The other first years soon learned not to even bother asking.

* * *

Three weeks after Atobe arrived at Hyotei he finally was able to catch Jirou in front of the tennis locker room. Several students milled around, but this was as private as their conversation was going to get, Jirou fought dirty when there was no one to see.

"Listen Jirou. Ore-sama realizes Ore-sama was gone for an unreasonable amount of time and that you are upset with Ore-sama. However, this was not by the choice of Ore-sama, it was the decision of Ore-sama's parents."

Jirou sighed, "Don't you get it? I don't care if you stayed away for so long, I only wanted you to have told me. Stupid Atobe," Jirou muttered the last bit under his breath.

"What did you just call Ore-sama?" Atobe asked outraged.

"I called you stupid. Because you are! You have this ridiculous assumption that whatever you say and do is right! Well it's not! You hurt people just like everyone else!" Jirou yelled, attracting the attention of other students in the area, causing them to stop and stare. During the past three weeks Atobe's reputation had grown to unimaginable proportions and he had gained the title of "King of Hyotei," despite being a mere first year. Of course when you single handedly defeat the tennis regulars this is to be expected.

"Jirou," Atobe warned, very aware of the attention their fight was drawing, "keep your voice down, it is not necessary for the entire school to be aware of this discussion."

"Oh no, we wouldn't want that," Jirou yelled back, "That would ruin your precious reputation!"

"Jirou!" Atobe barked, "I said-"

"You say a lot of things! But none of it ever means anything!"

Atobe grabbed Jirou's arm and dragged him away from the prying eyes and into the empty locker room.

"What are you-" Jirou began, only to have his words cut off by the pressure of Atobe's lips on his. The shock of the sudden sensation wiped every thought of struggle from Jirou's mind, not that there were any in the first place. He simply closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss.

When Atobe removed his mouth from Jirou's his mind began to work again, "What were you-" But Atobe once again cut him off, this time not with his lips.

"Surely you did not think Ore-sama merely returned to renew our friendship, although that is a reward and reason in and of itself. Ore-sama returned for _you _Jirou."

"Me?" Jirou's mind struggled to put the pieces of information together. What was Atobe talking about?

"Yes you, us, this. You do not think Ore-sama would waste Ore-sama's time trying to converse with someone who was a mere acquaintance when this person clearly expressed no desire to even be in Ore-sama's company." Jirou simply stared at him. "Ore-sama returned because Ore-sama wanted to see you again. There is no other reason."

"Me?"

Atobe smiled, this time instead of pure disbelief there was a note of happiness in Jirou's voice.

"Yes, Jirou, you," And he sealed these word with a kiss that continued even when the door opened and some of the other first years entered the locker room.

"Why do we not do this Gakuto?" Oshitari Yuushi asked as he pulled the much smaller first year toward him.

"Because you are a pervert and wouldn't stop with a kiss," Mukahi Gakuto replied as he attempted to remove the arm from around him without much luck.

"Eww, that is disgusting." Shishido Ryou said, pushing past the group crowding the doorway. Jirou and Atobe broke up at that, and everyone turned to look at Shishido. Every thought was in accord, one day he would not be voicing that opinion.

* * *

Well there you go, I would love to hear what you think, feel free to respond. R&R. it's that little green button.

~Scarlet Letters


End file.
